Software updates can be important for computing devices under a variety of reasons. For example, software updates can improve the efficiency of a computing device by fixing software “bugs” and/or improve the security of a computing device by protecting against the ever-increasing number of malware threats. Under some circumstances, however, a computing device may be unable to accept software updates. For instance, when a conventional computing device is configured to repeatedly reenter a “mission ready” functional state that is designed to support a specific enterprise operation, such a device cannot receive updates to the operating system (OS) libraries and/or application libraries without losing the ability to reenter this “mission ready” functional state. Unfortunately, any limitation on allowing software updates may leave a computing device vulnerable to malware threats or other issues.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.